gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubbles
Bubbles is the main deuteragonist of the animated television series The Powerpuff Girls, along with her sisters Blossom and Buttercup. She is the Joy and the Laughter; she is the emotional glue of the superhero trio. Appearance and Personality 1998 Bubbles is portrayed as having blonde hair in two pigtails and a neat, curved fashion and sky blue eyes. Her dresses are sky blue with a black centered stripe and she wears white tights and black Mary Janes. The Ending Theme refers to her as "the joy and laughter," meaning that she is defined as very sweet in personality. In Meet Fuzzy Lumpkins short when she was hit from Fuzzy's meat gun, one of her pigtails turned into a chicken drumstick. Bubbles does, however, have a tendency to be overemotional, despite having a habit to be ditzy, naive and sensitive, leading to her sometimes being regarded as the group's weakest link, by friends and foes alike. However, she can become very independent and aggressive, let alone extremely mad when tempted, as seen in Bubblevicious. Out of all the Powerpuff Girls she is the most feared by Mojo Jojo after having single-handedly taken him down in a fit of rage in the aforementioned episode. At one point, Bubbles gets severely hit on her head and dresses up as Mojo Jojo to fight her sisters. After the girls were created in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, Professor Utonium named her Bubbles for her cute, bubbly, and joyful attitude (which she revealed by giggling when he named Blossom). Her best friend is Octi, a stuffed octopus given to her by the Professor. Her special ingredient is sugar and her signature color is light blue. She was also told in an interview from The Powerpuff Girls Movie that she was not afraid to show her emotions. She is also generally shown to be very caring of her sisters and the Professor as well as others. 2016 Bubbles is shown to be bright and naive like her original counterpart, although a bit more ditzy and less intelligent. Her appearance differs slightly from her original counterpart, as she has bigger pig tails and visible blue hairties in her hair. Also, her pigtails are placed on top of her head, instead of at the sides of her head. Like her original counterpart, She wears blue dress with black horizontal stripe at her waist, white tights and black mary janes. Crossover Appearance Cross Maximum Bubbles appears as one of the characters from Cartoon Network. Cross Maximum 2: Exceed Sky Bubbles re-appears as one of the characters from Cartoon Network. Project X Zone 3: A wakening of the Trailblazer Bubbles appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Buttercup. Multisoft x Cartoon Network Bubbles appears as a playable character from the Cartoon Network side. Cartoon Network: Cross Tag Battle Bubbles is one of the characters from Cartoon Network side. Gallery Bubbles.jpg|Bubbles in FusionFall Bubbles.png|Bubbles in Original PPG Bubbles (PPGZ).png|Bubbles in PPGZ Trivia 1998 * Octi has been Bubbles's best friend since he was given to her by the Professor. * She was the first of the girls to be seen naked with Blossom following pursuit in Down 'n' Dirty. * Bubbles emphasizes her "l"s a little differently later on in the series, her "l"s sound a little more sharper and less curved like an American accent. It's quite noticeable when she says "Blossom". This gives her kind of a more childish like feel to her voice and accent. * Bubbles makes a cameo appearance in Chowder in an episode "The Heist," making her the second "Powerpuff Girls" character to appear in Chowder ''(the first being Ms. Bellum). She appeared because Mung ate a sugar sapphire. Tara Strong also voices Truffles. * In the English version, Bubbles can speak Spanish as a second language. In the Spanish version, her second language is English. * It is mentioned in the episode "Collect Her" that Bubbles is a vegetarian. However, in many episodes she is shown to eat meat. Such as Child Fearing where she was shown eating shrimp. It's possible that she changed her diet. * In her interview for the movie, she denies ever crying and claims that sometimes she gets something in her eye. * Bubbles was voted the favorite in the ''Powerpuff Popularity Contest. * In "Pet Feud", Bubbles is the only one who doesn't play with BEEBO before feeding it. * Bubbles has a slight resemblance to Dee Dee from Dexter's Laboratory. * Bubbles has an "X" mark on the back of her head * Bubbles doesn't appear to have visible hair bands for her hair bunches. This is changed, however her 2016 counterpart has visible hair bands with her pigtails raised in the rebooted TV series. 2016 * In Power-Up Puff, she claimed that she has an allergic reaction to meat loaf. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Official Characters Category:Official Category:Cartoon Network Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Superhero Category:Humans Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters